


The Bath

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ros thinks a hot bath may help Lucas relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hot Water prompt at LJ's fan flashworks comm.

Ros Myers came out of the bathroom in her flat and considered Lucas North, who was hunched up in the corner of the settee drawing what appeared to be complicated diagrams on a sheet of paper. From the crumpled sheets that lay on the floor around the settee he had already had several attempts at whatever he was drawing. She watched as he scrunched up the latest sheet in his hand before throwing it down.

“I’ve run you a hot bath,” she said. “It should ease some of your aching muscles. It might even help you relax a little.”

Lucas nodded and stood up.

“The bolt’s a bit dodgy,” she added. “But don’t worry; I won’t come in while you’re in there.”

“Give me a screwdriver and I’ll fix it.”

“It’s okay. I don’t normally use it.”

“I said, give me a screwdriver!”

She did as he had requested and then listened as he fixed the bolt and dragged something across the floor, which she realised was her laundry basket, jamming it against the door.

***

Having arranged the bathroom to his satisfaction Lucas undressed and climbed into the bath. He sat down, letting the warmth surround him. He started to lie back and then instantly sat upright again. He forced his breathing to slow back down and willed himself not to leap out of the bath. Whatever happened he couldn’t let Ros realise there was a problem.

Once he was confident that he could cope he washed, using his cupped hands to pour the water over his chest and back, for he knew it would be impossible now to lie down in the water. He abandoned any thought of washing his hair and hoped Ros wouldn’t notice.

As soon as he had cleaned off the dirt and grime he got out of the bath. Wrapping a towel round himself he sat on the floor, with his back pressed against the door. He hugged his knees to his chest and tried not to shake.


End file.
